Ausência
by ArtGirlLyoko
Summary: (SPOILERS/Capítulo 416) Ele partiu. Ela não sabia como lidar com aquilo e por isso foi atrás, se ele iria numa aventura, ela deveria ir com ele. Era assim que deveria ser, eles eram parceiros, afinal, não? (NALU/One-Shot)


_Eu preciso chorar com alguém depois do 416..._

* * *

><p>Não. Ele não poderia estar fazendo isso.<p>

Lucy largou o bilhete no chão e se colocou a correr desesoerada pelas ruas de Magnólia em direção a estação de trem.

Aquarius havia partido e ela não sabia como trazê-la de volta, a Fairy Tail havia desbandado, Gray e juvia haviam ido em suas missões pessoais, Erza apenas tinha dito que precisava de um tempo. Laxus estava partindo para treinar assim como Gajeel e Levy o acompanharia. Wendy ainda não ahvia decidido como proceder e ela...

Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer dali em diante, só sabia que teria Natsu e Happy ao seu lado...

Mas não. Natsu não pensava o mesmo. Pelo contrário, ele partiu e não lhe disse nada, apenas deixou um bilhete como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para explicar seus motivos e sua ausência por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, embaçando sua vista e dificultando a corrida.

Sua mãe havia partido, depois seu pai enquanto ela havia desaparecido, logo em seguida Michelle se foi, a mais recente foi Aquarius e agora... Ele nem conseguia cogitaar aquela ideia direito. Ele nunca pensou que perderia Natsu, e não sabia dizer se o que era pior: o fato dele partir ou o fato que ele _escolheu_ partir...

Sem ela.

Ele fizera isso uma vez, embora naquela época a situação fosse completamente diferente, seu pai havia morrido e eles acharam que seria melhor ela ter um tempo para si, não foi como agora.

Talvez os dois fatores que se uniram era o que fazia doer tanto. Lucy do futuro havia perdido Natsu e ela viu o quanto isso a devastou, mas aquele Natsu morreu tentando salva-la, o mundo. Sua situação era completamente diferente...

Ela viu a estação e acelerou, por mais que suas pernas doessem devido ao excesso de esforço, mas não pararia, não pararia por nada nesse mundo. Dentro da estação ouviu um apito e correu, aquele deveria ser o trem que ele pegaria, já estava partindo. Correu até a plataforma, viu que ele conversava animado com Happy sobre sua nova aventura, seu coração se petrificou ainda mais. Como ele poderia estar tão feliz com essa separação enquanto ela sofria tanto.

- Natsu! - Ela gritou.

Imediatamente ele parou e olhou pela janela, assim que seus olhso se cruzaram, ela viu o espanto em sua face, não sabia dizer se era por vê-la ou pelo estado em que se encontrava. O trem apitou mais uma vez e começou a se mover, Natsu abriu a janela e assim que o trem teve um pouco de velocidade ele ficou verde. Por Deus, em o ajudaria com aquele enjoo se não fosse ela?!

- Lucy... - Ele falou com o rosto contorcido em enjoo.

- Por que está partindo?! - Ela gritou seguindo o trem, se aproximando da janela onde ele se pendurava.

- Eu te disse, eu...

- Porque você está me deixando?! - Ela gritou, mais lágrimas surgindo quando ela pensava que não seria capaz de chorar mais.

- Lucy, eu não...

- Mamãe, meu pai, Michelle, Aquarius, a Fairy Tail e agora até você... Porque estão todos me abandonando?!

- Eu vou voltar! - Ele tentou argumentar.

- E por que não posso ir com você, então?! Somos parceiros, lembra? Somos um time, Natsu! Um time! - Ela gritava, se distanciando da janela por mais que corresse, nunca poderia competir com um trem.

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinho!

- Por que? É por que Igneel se foi? Eu entendo essa dor, droga, Natsu! Porque você não entende?!

Ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas inultilmente enquanto corria, então estendeu uma mão na direção dele.

- Não quero ficar sozinha! Não me abandona, por favor! Não me deixe sozinha!

- Lucy... - Happy sussurrou sem coragem de dizer algo mais ao ver o estado desesperado em que ela se encontrava.

- Lucy, eu prometo que vou voltar! Você não vai ficar sozinha! - Natsu gritou em retorno.

- Eu não quero que volte! Quero que fique! Fica comigo, Natsu! Nós podemos ter nossas aventuras juntos! Como sempre foi!

Natsu contraiu os lábios, ele nunca imaginou que veria Lucy em tal estado desesperado, muito menos que seria sua culpa... Uma angústia sem igual estalou-se em seu peito, mas ele estava resoluto e não voltaria atrás...

- Eu não posso ficar... Desculpa, Lucy - Ele disse por fim.

- Nat-!

Antes que Lucy terminasse a frase, a plataforma onde ela seguia o trem acabou e ela caiu no cascalho que havia em volta, machucando-se na queda abrindo diversos cortes superficiais.

- Lucy! - Natsu gritou preocupado.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o viu se distanciar enquanto o trem apitava novamente. Era tarde demais. Não pode impedi-lo nem mesmo ir com ele. Natsu escolhera isso e não houve como mudar. Ele a abandonara. Ela se sentou sem se importar com os ferimentos e com ambas as mãos no rosto, se colocou chorar como há muito tempo não fazia.

- Alguém ajude a garota! - Gritava alguém da estação.

Lucy não se importava com aqueles ferimentos, sendo leves os fatais, não se comparavam a dor que sentia. Uma mão tocou seu ombro a confortando. Olhou e viu Loke ao seu lado com um olhar de puro pêsame. Lembrou-se de Aquarius e seu sacrifício para salvar a sua vida e de seus amigos. Ela também não estava mais ali... Colocou-se a chorar novamente, sem consolo algum do amigo, que apenas ficou ali para mostrar que sempre estaria ao seu lado se precisasse, mas ele não era o Dragon Slayer.

Ele não era Natsu.

Dentro do trem, Natsu estava sentado na poltrona com o enjoo atacando de forma devastadora, se deitou tentando melhorar a sensação sem sucesso algum.

- Natsu... Tem certeza que deveriamos ter partido sem a Lucy?

Não, ele não tinha mais certeza, principalmente ao ver o estado em que ela ficara, a imagem final em sua mente era da Maga Celestial machucada, chorando por sua partida em meio ao cascalho, sem nem mesmo se importar com o espírito celestial ao seu lado dando apoio.

- Droga... - Natsu falou tampando os olhos ao derrubar algumas lágrimas.

Nunca achou que aquilo seria tão difícil, talvez até pensou e por isso decidiu que não falaria pessoalmente... Dificultaria tudo, e ele com certeza não negaria a companhia dela.

Mas ele tinha certeza que seria o melhor. Pois ele não poderia estar sofrendo tanto com a separação se não fosse por nada.

E quando a noite caiu, a primeira coisa que notaram era como a ausência seria algo muito pior do que imaginaram, a ausência do barulho, a ausência das broncas, a ausência do conforto e calor do apartamento, a ausência dos sorrisos, a ausência do outro.

E principalmente, como aquilo toda essa ausência era preenchida pelo vazio de uma dor que não sabia como lidar, como superar ou como apagar.


End file.
